


505

by vintagetony (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Airports, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Meetings, Hotel Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Slow Burn, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vintagetony
Summary: "Hey, I just realized something" George sounding like he just came up with a genius idea. "What?" Dream genuinely asked. "Since I'm no longer busy with literally everything in the world. Do you think it's time?" George blatantly asked his confused friend. "Time for what?" Dream still lost. "You're so dense Dream" George sounded annoyed. "I can finally go there you idiot" George said. Dream, once again speechless just like that night George told him he would fly to Florida just to make sure he falls asleep. Now it's going to be a reality. "Are you serious?" Dream asked. "Yes" George simply responded.Basically George suddenly flies to Florida to meet Dream. What could go wrong? or What could go right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 39





	505

in the works


End file.
